


Wiktoriańska dyscyplina

by Xenka



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Femdom, Original Character(s), Spanking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenka/pseuds/Xenka





	Wiktoriańska dyscyplina

Długie, ciężkie kotary sprawiały, że do pomieszczenia dostawało się niewiele światła, chociaż dzień zdawał się być pogodny i słoneczny. Samotne promienie popołudniowego słońca nieśmiało prześwitywały pomiędzy zasłonami, oświetlając słabo dużą izbę o wysokim suficie.  
Pokój urządzony był bardzo wykwintnie. Masywne, zdobne meble wykonane z dębowego drewna zajmowały większość przestrzeni. Znajdowało się tutaj łoże z baldachimem dla dwóch osób; rzeźbiony, elegancki sekretarzyk; stolik nakryty jasnym płótnem i stojące lustro oraz kanapka obita czerwonym materiałem.  
Sypialnia panny Dashwood zaaranżowana była ze smakiem i, należy to podkreślić, przepychem, znamiennym dla arystokracji drugiej połowy XIX wieku.  
Uważny obserwator odnotowałby jednak, że kimkolwiek była właścicielka tej sypialni, a także całego dużego domu urządzonego w podobnym stylu, nie mogła uchodzić za bogobojną i moralną kobietę. Cóż powiedziałby ktoś, kto ujrzałby w salonie fortepian i stolik do kart, których nogi nie zostały przykryte, obrażając uczucia i moralność większości eleganckich panien? Cóż oznaczało łoże dla dwóch osób w domu niezamężnej kobiety? I cóż, na dobrego Boga, rzekłby gość, widząc, że gorset panny Dashwood leży beztrosko rzucony na stołek przy stoliku w sypialni, czyniąc pomieszczenie niemożebnym do oglądania przez osoby o wysokiej moralności?  
A jednak - panna Dashwood cieszyła się szacunkiem i poważaniem w towarzystwie. Znana w Londynie jako kobieta wyzwolona, nierzadko podejrzewana o przynależność do ohydnego ze wszech miar ruchu sufrażystek, potępianych przez każdego dżentelmena, starszą osobę oraz pannę. Mimo tego, posiadając duży majątek, doskonałą ogładę i miłą aparycję, panna Dashwood była uważana w towarzystwie i często zapraszana do najlepszych domów w Londynie.  
Panna Elizabeth Dashwood, ciemnowłosa kobieta o pysznej, zgrabnej figurze, nie mogąca liczyć sobie więcej niż dwadzieścia wiosen, zakupiła ten dom dwa lata temu, po śmierci panny Winchester – starszej damy, prowadzącej pensję, na której upłynęło Elizabeth większość lat dziecięcych.  
Otrzymawszy w spadku majątek po zmarłych rodzicach, kobieta uniezależniła się od świata i mężczyzn. A jednak – prędko pojawili się członkowie rodziny, dla których piękna, młoda panna na wydaniu, posiadająca ładny majątek i dom była nie lada kąskiem. Elizabeth jednak nie pozwoliła dać się ograniczyć konwenansom i nie uległa perswazjom. Utrzymywała kontakty z rodziną, jak nakazywała tradycja; cóż jednak, kiedy pomimo tego dystans był czasami silnie widoczny.  
Jedyną osobą, którą przyjęła pod swój dach, był Henry Knightley – kuzyn; mężczyzna, który rok temu przekroczył granicę lat trzydziestu, a mimo to usposobienie jego zdawało się bardziej przywoływać na myśl młodzieńca dwudziestoletniego.  
Roztrwoniwszy pieniądze, które przypadły mu w udziale jako jednemu z pięciorga dzieci ich ojca, szanowanego lorda Devonshire, Henry znalazł się na skraju ubóstwa. Czemuż się jednak dziwić – wieczory spędzane w kawiarniach, o których niepodobna wspominać w przytomności dam, na grze w karty, przy cygarze i drogim koniaku musiałyby nadwyrężyć każdy budżet. I cóż mogła począć Elizabeth, która w mniej niż dwa miesiące bez reszty pokochała tego uroczego łobuza i bawidamka?  
Na szczęście panna Dashwood była kobietą trzeźwo myślącą. Otoczyła troską i opieką Henry'ego, a jednak – wyznaczyła mu zasady i reguły, które egzekwowała z całą surowością. Prędko okazało się, że samą rozmową i perswazją nie sposób dotrzeć do Henry'ego, a jedynym ku temu sposobem jest rózga, której Elizabeth nie żałowała na wychowanie niesfornego kuzyna i ukochanego zarazem.  
Zachowanie Henry'ego poprawiło się znacząco i mężczyzna, jak się prędko okazało, potrzebował nad sobą silnej ręki, która pokierowałaby nim i jego losem. Jednak pomimo wszelkich starań i wysiłków, jakie zostały włożone w wychowanie tego człowieka, stara natura nieraz dawała o sobie znać i nieraz nawet piękna buzia i komplementy nie uchroniły go przed karą, po której jego błękitne oczy zalewały się łzami, a kształtne, czerwone wargi wykrzywiały w niemym grymasie lub przeciwnie – głośnym krzyku.  
A życie w Londynie zdawało się być pełne pokus i powab dla dżentelmena w sile wieku, ceniącego wyżej rozrywkę nad spokój domowego zacisza...  
\- Jak Boga kocham, Elizabeth, dłużej już nie mogę! – jęknął Henry, odwracając się gwałtownie od fortepianu, przy którym grał dopiero nie dłużej niż kwadrans.  
Był wysokim brunetem o ślicznej, łagodnej twarzy, która poruszała serca wielu kobiet na londyńskich ulicach. I chociaż wiele z nich w bardzo niewinny i zawoalowany sposób sugerowało pragnienie wyjścia za przystojnego lorda, mężczyzna nie szukał żony, wiedząc, że żadna nie otoczy go taką troską i, co ważne, dyscypliną jak jego ukochana Elizabeth.  
Usiadła teraz na stołku obok Henry'ego, położyła mu dłoń na ręce i spojrzała na nań ze smutkiem.  
\- Henry, dopiero zacząłeś... Czyż umową nie było, że codziennie będzie grał na fortepianie przez dwa kwadranse?  
\- I po cóż to komu? Czy pragniesz uczynić mnie wielkim pianistą? Na to już za późno!  
\- Henry... - upomniała go łagodnie kobieta – Pół godziny dziennie, nie będziemy więcej o tym dyskutować. Jak zauważyłeś trafnie, nie jesteś już bardzo młodym mężczyzną i kiedy zaniedbałeś edukację w wieku młodzieńczym, musisz ją uzupełnić teraz. Przykro mi, mój drogi – powiedziała chłodno, wstając i odchodząc od mężczyzny.  
Henry westchnął, zamruczał coś pod nosem, poprawił się na stołku i zaczął na powrót grać. Szło mu to niesporo, mylił nuty, a po chwili stało się jasne, że nie wkłada w to ani odrobiny uwagi, nie mówiąc już o sercu.  
\- Elizabeth, czy będzie mi wolno na dzisiejszy wieczór zaprosić Fryderyka i Edwarda na małą partyjkę wista? – spytał, przerywając znów grę.  
Elizabeth siedziała już przy okrągłym stoliku, nakrytym długim, jasnym obrusem. Głowę pochyloną miała nad grubym woluminem, traktującym o historii Anglii, oprawionym w brązową, tłoczoną okładkę.  
\- Uważasz, że zasłużyłeś, Henry? – spytała z pewną naganą w głosie, nie odrywając oczu od lektury.  
Mężczyzna wstał od fortepianu i energicznym krokiem zbliżył się do ukochanej. Padł na kolana i schwycił ją za dłonie, niemal wyrywając jej z nich książkę.  
\- Błagam cię, duszko! – jęknął, patrząc proszącym spojrzeniem – Tak mało mam ostatnio rozrywek. Zabroniłaś mi wychodzić do kawiarni. Zabroniłaś mi włóczyć się po Whitechapel. W swojej mądrości odmówiłaś mi nawet prawa do cygar i wdzięczny ci jestem za to, że dbasz o mnie, ale... mała partyjka wista z Fryderykiem i Edwardem chyba nie może nikomu zaszkodzić? Co? Duszko... - poprosił, całując z pasją dłonie kobiety, a potem przytulił je sobie do twarzy i spojrzał z niemą prośbą na ich właścicielkę.  
\- Zawiodłeś mnie ostatnio, Henry... - westchnęła kobieta, zwracając się do ukochanego dużo łagodniejszym tonem – Wiesz, że widziano cię ze szklanką brandy. I to gdzie! Nie w porządnej kawiarni a w prymitywnej... spelunce w Whitechapel. Któż to widział, Henry?  
\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym, Elizabeth i wiesz, jak bardzo żałuję swojego uczynku! – Henry przypomniał sobie niezwykle żywo, jak bardzo tego uczynku żałowały jego sine pośladki – Obiecałem ci, że więcej nie pozwolę się namówić żadnemu nicponiowi na takie wyjście! Jamais! Ale partyjka wista w domu... No, moja piękna! Widzę przecież, że się zgadzasz!  
Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się ciepło i przyciągnęła lekko Henry’ego do siebie, pozwalając, aby ułożył głowę na jej kolanach i wtulił się w jej podołek.  
\- O czwartej przychodzi panna Collins z naszej ochronki ze sprawami nie cierpiącymi zwłoki. Jeżeli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, możesz posłać Toma z wieścią do Fryderyka i Edwarda. Musisz mi jednak obiecać, malutki, że najpóźniej o ósmej rozejdziecie się, a o dziewiątej będziesz już w łóżku. Tak jak przystało na dżentelmena, za którego tak pragniesz uchodzić w towarzystwie.  
\- Obiecuję, najdroższa! – wykrzyknął z pasją i wdzięcznością Henry, znów całując dłonie ukochanej.  
\- I żadnego alkoholu, Henry...  
\- Żadnego! Jak mi Bóg miły!

***

\- As i biję twoją królową! – wykrzyknął rudy jegomość, rzucając kartę na stół.  
\- Jaki, niech cię poskręca, as?! – zaperzył się chudy mężczyzna w eleganckim fraku. Tak chudy i tak wysoki, że górował nad dwoma pozostałymi, zebranymi wokół okrągłego stolika do gry w karty.  
\- No as, mówię, jak bum-cyk-cyk! – odparował rudy – Co ty, Ed, kart już nie widzisz? To napij się jeszcze! – zaśmiał się, wlewając brandy do kryształowego kieliszka na stole.  
Wszyscy trzej panowie, w tym Henry, zdawali się mieć już dość alkoholu jak na nie tylko to, ale kilka następnych spotkań. Od dłuższego czasu zamiast grać, kłócili się o to, który rzucił jaką kartę i która figura bije którą, wszyscy bowiem byli już zbyt mocno wstawieni, aby odróżniać w pełni kolory kart. Co więcej, ową czynność utrudniały kłęby dymu z cygar, które palono jedno po drugim.  
Najbardziej trzeźwym z nich wydawał się być Henry. Zachował świadomość tego, co się dzieje, a jednak bawił się w najlepsze. Do czasu, kiedy zegar z kukułką wybił godzinę dwudziestą trzydzieści...  
\- Na dobry Bóg, prawie dziewiąta! – zerwał się z krzesła, ale zatoczył tak mocno, że musiał się oprzeć o niego rękoma - Elizabeth wkrótce wróci. Obiecałem, że o dziewiątej będę w łóżku! Na pewno poczuje cygara!  
\- Uspokój się... - rzekł leniwie rudy, zaciągając się jednym ze wspomnianych cygar i próbując odróżnić, czy to, co trzyma w ręku to walet czy królowa. Byłoby dużo łatwiej, gdyby ta jedna karta nie zmieniała się ciągle w trzy, a potem znów w jedną...  
\- Dokończymy partyjkę i uciekamy.  
\- Nie! – zaprotestował żywo Henry – Natychmiast to sprzątamy!  
Zerwał się od stolika i zaczął prędko zdejmować szklanki i karafki, których rozlana zawartość pozostawiła na blacie kilka mokrych plam. Jedna ze szklanek spadła, a trochę alkoholu wylało się na dywan. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zgarniając cygara i biegnąc z nimi do Toma – lokaja.  
\- Tom, chodź tutaj czym prędzej! – zawołał. Zdawało się, że lęk sprawił, iż Henry nagle wytrzeźwiał – Wyrzuć te cygara i ani słowa pani, łobuzie! – pogroził mu palcem.  
\- Jak pan sobie życzy – skłonił się lokaj, patrząc z niesmakiem na lorda.  
Przyjął cygara i ruszył do kuchni, aby je wyrzucić. Nie uszedł jednak więcej niż dwóch kroków, kiedy zadźwięczał dzwonek do drzwi, co sprawiło, że stary lokaj odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył otworzyć.  
\- Panna Elizabeth – uśmiechnął się ciepło – Spotkanie w sprawie ochronki udane?  
\- Istotnie, mój Tomie – odparła z uśmiechem kobieta, ściągając płaszczyk i podając go lokajowi.  
\- Panienka za bardzo się przemęcza, jak słowo daję! I jeszcze panicz...  
\- Cóż z nim? – spytała Elizabeth, patrząc zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem to na Toma, to na wejście do salonu.  
Lokaj spuścił głowę i nie udzielił odpowiedzi. Nie musiał. Elizabeth wiedziała już, że popełniła błąd, pozwalając Henry’emu na odrobinę swobody.  
Dumna i wyprostowana wkroczyła do salonu, aby przerazić się tym, co ujrzała – Henry stał na środku i natychmiast, kiedy dostrzegł ukochaną, sparaliżował go strach. Dwóch jego kolegów spoglądało leniwymi, mętnymi spojrzeniami na kobietę, a wszystko to na tle smrodu brandy i dymu z cygar.  
\- A więc to tak, Henry... - powiedziała z goryczą kobieta – Otrzymujesz moje zaufanie, przyzwolenie na zażycie rozrywki, której tak pragnąłeś i... - wyprostowała się jeszcze mocniej i spojrzała surowo na mężczyzn przy stoliku – Panowie, proszę o opuszczenie mojego domu!  
Mężczyźni odłożyli karty, rudy dopił jeszcze alkohol ze szklaneczki, po czym ukłoniwszy się Elizabeth, opuścili dom.  
\- Miałem o dziewiątej być w łóżku, lepiej pójdę się umyć – zamruczał Henry, pocierając kark i próbując wytrzeźwieć w pełni.  
Ruszył szybkim krokiem ku wyjściu, jednak dogonił go chłodny i rozkazujący głos Elizabeth.  
\- Wróć tutaj, Henry.  
Mężczyzna posłusznie zawrócił i stanął przed kobietą ze spuszczoną głową.  
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć, duszko?! Nicpoń jestem i hultaj! Zaufałaś mi, a ja cię znów zawiodłem. Co począć, kiedy brandy tak wierciło w nozdrza, a gardło takie suche?! Obiecuję, najdroższa, że jutro godzinę! Nie! Dwie godziny przegram na fortepianie, żeby powetować ci straty!  
\- Istotnie, Henry. Będziesz jutro długo grał na fortepianie i będzie to twoja jedyna rozrywka przez najbliższe tygodnie. Zanim jednak podejmiesz lekcję gry – powiedziała – Otrzymasz lekcję dyscypliny.  
\- Elizabeth! Jak Boga kocham! Ja nie jestem już dzieckiem! Ukarz mnie, jak pragniesz, choćby najsurowiej, ale... - przerwał, widząc lodowate spojrzenie ukochanej.  
Wiedział, że kobieta kocha go nad życie i że zawsze znajdzie w niej oparcie i opiekę. Wiedział jednak również, że kiedy nabroi, Elizabeth będzie nieubłagana.  
\- Tom, przynieś szczotkę i trzcinkę. Lord Henry potrzebuje lekcji dyscypliny – powiedziała do lokaja, który akurat wszedł do salonu, aby uprzątnąć bałagan – Nie sprzątaj tutaj, proszę. Henry to zrobi, kiedy skończymy już rozmowę.  
\- Duszko... - mruknął Henry, oblewając się pąsem.  
Co innego było dostać w skórę od ukochanej, a czym innym była świadomość, że zapowiedź batów dokonała się w przytomności służącego!  
Tom natychmiast przyniósł niewielką szczotkę wykonaną z solidnego drewna i giętką trzcinkę. Położył je na kanapce, ukłonił się i opuścił pomieszczenie.  
\- Zsuń spodnie i bieliznę, Henry – poleciła kobieta.  
Henry stał krótką chwilę, wahając się, czy nie paść do stóp ukochanej i nie błagać o darowanie kary. Wytrzeźwiał już w pełni i z przerażeniem zrozumiał, co uczynił i co go za to spotka. Już teraz czuł ból, który za chwilę go spotka i, musiał to przyznać, kilka kropel potu spłynęło mu po czole.  
Posłusznie rozpiął jednak guziki w spodniach, z ociąganiem odpiął szelki i z jeszcze większym ociąganiem zsunął do kostek spodnie i bieliznę, stając na wpół nagi przed Elizabeth.  
Miał ładne, szczupłe nogi, dość gęsto porośnięte włosami. Podobnie jak przyrodzenie i blade, jędrne pośladki, których kształt określić można było jako dwie gruszeczki.  
\- Zapal cygaro, Henry i napij się brandy – poleciła Elizabeth, co zostało natychmiast wykonane. Henry bowiem wiedział z doświadczenia, że opieranie się w czasie kary sprowadzi na jego siedzenie jeszcze gorszą egzekucję.  
\- Przełóż się przez oparcie sofy... – powiedziała łagodnie kobieta.  
Henry zaciągnął się cygarem i upił łyk alkoholu dla kurażu, po czym wykonał polecenie, opierając policzek o siedzisko kanapki. Ta pozycja była dla niego zarazem straszna i upokarzająca. Leżał z nagą, wypiętą pupą, czekając na razy od swojej ukochanej. I jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to płakać i wierzgać nogami jak szczeniak, któremu ojciec łoi dupsko.  
Przełknął ciężko ślinę.  
\- Przepraszam, najdroższa... - szepnął, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.  
Doczekał się za to pierwszego uderzenia. Pierwsze zawsze wydawało mu się łagodne i choć wściekła Elizabeth zdawała się być nad wyraz silną kobietą, zdawało mu się wtedy, że lanie nie będzie aż tak straszne.  
Niestety, zawsze się mylił. Razy regularnie spadały na jego nagie, bezbronne pośladki. Uderzenia twardej szczotki mlaskały raz za razem w zetknięciu z pupą Henry'ego, a on sam już teraz zaczął się wiercić na sofie.  
Po kilkunastu uderzeniach zaczął machać i wierzgać nogami, w nadziei, że złamie się później i że to odsunie kolejny upokarzający moment. Moment, w którym się rozpłacze i zacznie błagać o skończenie kary. A ta chwila nadejdzie. Zawsze nadchodził.  
Bezlitosne razy siekały pośladki bawidamka, a jego oczy bezwiednie spoczęły na kieliszku z brandy. Jak mu Bóg miły, nigdy więcej nie tknie brandy. Nigdy! Tylko żeby Elizabeth już przestała.  
Niestety, nie przestała. Biła długo, mocno, regularnie. Surowa dyscyplina docierała niewyobrażalnym bólem do umysłu Henry'ego i wkrótce po jego ślicznej buzi polały się pierwsze, słone łzy. Spłynęły po policzku i skapnęły na usta. Po chwili zastąpiły je nowe, a mężczyzna zaczął naprawdę się wiercić niecierpliwie, zakładać ręce na kark, uciekać pośladkami przed razami i płakać. Coraz głośniej płakać.  
Kiedy uderzenia pełne rozdzierającego bólu ustały, ciałem Henry'ego zaczął wstrząsać spazmatyczny płacz, który miał ukoić ból. Ale mężczyzna wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Koszmar co prawda skończył się na krótką chwilę, Elizabeth przestała bić, ale przecież kazała sobie także przynieść trzcinkę. O ileż boleśniejszą!  
Na wspomnienie jej razów Henry zacisnął mocniej powieki i silniej wbił palcem w obicie kanapki. Wytrzyma to. Musi to wytrzymać – inaczej po egzekucji Elizabeth go nie przytuli i nie pozwoli zasnąć w swoich objęciach. A po karze było to dla Henry'ego niezwykle ważne, żeby mógł skryć się w objęciach ukochanej kobiety i zasnąć. Po prostu zasnąć.  
Nagle zamarł z przerażenia, słysząc w powietrzu świst trzcinki. Oblizał słone od łez wargi i westchnął ciężko, obcierając nieporadnie wierzchem dłoni łzy z policzka.  
\- Już wystarczy, Elizabeth. Dostałem nauczkę. Więcej tego nie zrobię, jak mi Bóg miły! Nie zrobię, póki życia!  
\- Wiem, Henry – odparła łagodnie i niemal troskliwie kobieta – Ale byłeś nieposłuszny i nie złagodzę ci kary. Jeśli zmuszasz mnie, abym musiała do twojego rozsądku przemawiać rózgą, spełnię twoją wolę.  
Kolejny świst rózgi w powietrzu, który tym razem zakończył się uderzeniem w pośladki mężczyzny. Henry krzyknął instynktownie, bardziej ze zdziwienia niż bólu i wtulił twarz w sofę. Pachniała perfumami Elizabeth i była miła w dotyku. Odnotował to wszystko, zanim kolejny świst opadł z przeszywający bólem na jego bordową już pupę.  
Po każdym uderzeniu z piersi wyrywał mu się cichy jęk, a szczupłe nogi coraz bardziej rozkopywały powietrze.  
Elizabeth nie zrobi mu krzywdy, wiedział, że wyważy karę tak, żeby dostał surową lekcję, ale żeby nie stało mu się nic złego. Ufał jej i kochał ją i dlatego z pokorą poddawał się jej karze.  
Kilka kolejnych uderzeń sprawiło, że stracił wiarę w swoje siły. Jeszcze odrobina bólu i, porzuciwszy całą godność, zerwie się z oparcia i rzuci na kolana w błagalnym geście.  
Właśnie w tym momencie ból nagle ustał.  
\- Wstań, Henryku.  
Mężczyzna z ogromnym trudem i grymasem bólu na twarzy stanął przed Elizabeth wyprostowany. Jego delikatna, ładna pupa przyjęła kolor purpury, a po udzie spływała strużka krwi.  
\- Idź do kąta, Henry. Twarzą do ściany. Kiedy ci pozwolę, przyjdziesz i przeprosisz za to, co zrobiłeś.  
\- Tak, najdroższa –szepnął zachrypniętym głosem w odpowiedzi i poszedł na wyznaczone mu miejsce.  
Tymczasem Elizabeth, jakby zupełnie nie była zainteresowana swoim ukochanym, usiadła na sofie i oddała się lekturze. Czytała kilkanaście minut, zerkając czasami tylko na mężczyznę, który stał w kącie ze spuszczoną głową i walczył z ostatnimi łzami cisnącymi się do oczu.  
W końcu jednak zamknęła wolumin i spojrzała na Henry'ego.  
\- Zapraszam, Henry – powiedziała.  
Mężczyzna podszedł do niej powoli, bo opuszczone spodnie skutecznie hamowały mu gwałtowniejsze ruchy. Runął przed Elizabeth na kolana i chwyciwszy jej dłonie we własne, obsypał je gradem czułych, miłosnych pocałunków.  
\- Przepraszam, duszko, że zawiodłem twoje zaufanie. I dziękuję za lekcję, której mi udzieliłaś.  
\- Będziesz już grzeczny, Henryku? – spytała ciepło kobieta, ujmując w dłoń jego brodę i łagodnie zmuszając go do patrzenia sobie w oczy.  
\- Jak mi Bóg miły! – obiecał, podnosząc na Elizabeth oczy pełne łez.  
\- Chodź tutaj do mnie, najdroższy.  
Henry wstał z kolan i nie podciągając spodni, wtulił się w ukochaną. Poczuł, jak jej delikatna dłoń głaszcze jego pulsujące piekielnym bólem pośladki. Uwielbiał tę chwilę, kiedy jego anioł, po wymierzeniu kary, obdarzał go odrobiną miłości. Dzięki temu potrafił się rozluźnić. Tym bardziej, że wkrótce kobieta ujęła w dłonie jego twarz i scałowała łzy i pot z tej pięknej, ukochanej buzi.  
\- Bądź posłuszny, Henry, nie chcę cię karać... - szepnęła.  
\- Będę najgrzeczniejszym mężczyzną w Londynie, najdroższa! – obiecał, przytulając z ufnością głowę do jej obfitych piersi, podtrzymywanych przez opięty gorset.  
Na powrót nadstawił zbitą pupę do pieszczot.  
Kobieta otoczyła go ramionami i zaczęła lekko kołysać, głaszcząc i całując po głowie. Druga dłoń rozmasowywała zbite pośladki, a Henry poczuł, że wyczerpany i obolały, może w końcu zaznać odrobiny wypoczynku. I snu.


End file.
